


Theta's America

by Buttercup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fun look at North and Theta's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theta's America

“Albany.”

York hears Theta’s voice without really hearing what he’s saying, and glances up, giving the AI a wave and a friendly grin as he and North pass by. North smiles back, raising a hand in greeting, but Theta doesn’t notice him. He’s looking around, pointing at Tex across the hall.

“Austin.”

“That’s right, Theta,” says North in his soothing voice, and nods up ahead, to where Wash and Connie - no, CT - are bent over a datapad together. York can’t tell if they’re arguing or sharing a secret, but then, that’s about par for the course for those two. “What about them?”

“Uhh...” Theta hesitates, suddenly uncertain. “Hartford and uhh...uhh...Seattle?”

“Close,” North says, laughing a little, but the laughter is kind. He raises his hand to cup around Theta, and York has to smile at the gesture, familiar from his own interactions with Delta. “It’s Olympia.”

“Oh...” says Theta, head dropping in disappointment, and North smiles kindly at him, tipping his head.

“Hey, it’s all right, buddy. You’ll get it next time, right?”

“Yeah...” Theta doesn’t sound convinced, and York walks up to them. He’s curious, and Theta looks like he needs a distraction.

“Hey North, hey Theta. What’re you guys up to?”

“Hey, York,” North says warmly, smiling at him. “Theta and I were just playing a little game.”

“Oh yeah?” York grins at the AI, hoping he’s making things better and not worse here. “Sounds fun. Y’wanna tell me about it?”

Theta ducks his head a little shyly when York walks over, but when York grins at him the AI glances over at North, as if for permission, and North silently nods. Theta straightens up a little, looking back at York and explaining the game proudly.

“I’m naming all the state capitals,” he announces, and quickly adds, eagerly, “Yours is Albany.”

“Hey, so I hear,” York replies, unable to keep from grinning. “Sounds like a fun game. You seem to be doing pretty well at it, too.”

“Well...sometimes,” Theta says, bashfully. “Sometimes I still get things mixed up, though.”

“Happens to all of us,” York assures him. He glances down the hall, his grin widening as he sees the Freelancer walking towards them. “Oooh, here’s a hard one. Have you learned hers yet?”

Theta turns to look, brightening a little as he spots Carolina, pausing to see what Wash and CT are up to. “She has two!” he announces. “I just learned them this morning. Raleigh and Columbia!’

“Wow, great job!” York tells him, sharing a quick grin with North. “Columbia, huh? Never would’ve guessed that one.”

“It used to be Charleston!” Theta answers quickly. His past fumble forgotten, he’s now eager to share his knowledge. “But only for ten years. And then they changed it to Columbia.”

“Hey, I didn’t know that,” North says. He beams at Theta. “Are you researching on your own?”

“Maybe a little,” Theta says, ducking his head, and North laughs.

“Good for you, Theta. C’mon, let’s go find South and you can tell her too.” He glances back at York, nodding over his shoulder at him. “See you around, York.”

“See you. Keep learning those capitals, Theta,” York calls back, and turns away, chuckling to himself as Theta and North’s conversation drifts back towards him.

“South’s capital is Pierre. But she used to share Bismarck with you, back when Dakota was a territory.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more...”


End file.
